SMG
The Mako Ballistics SMG (Submachine Gun or SMG) is an automatic weapon in Deus Ex: Invisible War. It is one of two automatic firearms in the game. Characteristics The primary fire key shoots a rapid-fire spray of bullets at anything the crosshair is pointed at. The bullets are not very accurate, but the sheer amount of bullets fired by the gun will be able to hit an enemy. Each shot uses a fairly low amount of damage per shot. The alternate fire lobs a Flashbomb that explodes on contact with anything. The flashbomb does not effect Illuminati Elite Troopers and Templars equipped with the Templar V68A power armor, just like the regular flashbomb. Strategies *The SMG is inaccurate past close range. Even at close or very close range, some of the shots will miss. *Using the SMG at its ideal range will mean the player will take some damage, so having several Medkits or an upgraded Regeneration to heal during combat will be quite useful. *Its inherently bad accuracy makes it difficult to land headshots, so go for the body when firing. The exception is when targets are very close, as they'll be close enough that most of the shots will be able to hit the head. *The alt-fire is useful for making sure that enemies will not fight back when attacking them. When starting a battle, shoot a flashbomb, then open fire while the enemies are still stunned. *While the alt-fire is very useful, it eats up a lot of ammo per shot, so try to limit its use to very dangerous situations. *The SMG's high rate of fire means it will quickly eat through ammo. The player should have a good amount of ammo before using it for long-term use. An Ammo scavenger mod will help with this. *Using an Increased damage mod on the SMG will make it a bit more powerful than with other weapons because it increases the damage of each shot, increasing the DPS of the gun notably. *An SMG equipped with the EMP converter turns the SMG into a useful anti-machine weapon against most mechanical enemies in the game. The only weapons it falters against are the RB-76 Military bot and the Templar V68A power armor because of how much health they have. An Increased damage mod can help make it more effective against the tougher enemies, however. *For anti-personnel work, an SMG modded with the Fragmentary round mod can quickly shred through normal human enemies and monsters/transgenics. Unique variant *Widowmaker SMG Locations *The SMG first appears in Seattle; it can be found in the Inclinator's lower part, on top of a crate on a ledge immediately to the player's left after getting there, the ledge is reached by a door requiring a multitool, but can be jumped to after stacking crates. *It can also be purchased from the Omar in Club Vox or obtained by killing or knocking out one of the few SSC or WTO troops that has it. *From there, the SMG will be found more often on enemies; by the time the ApostleCorp offices in Cairo are reached, at least one humanoid enemy in a group of them will always have a SMG. Behind the scenes *The first automatic weapon intended by the developers was the Mako Ballistics assault rifle, before they finally put the Mako Ballistics SMG. Gallery MakoBallisticsSMG2.png|Mako Ballistics SMG concept art. pl:PM (DXIW) Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Invisible War